How to Rock Insecurities (ON HOLD)
by risty234
Summary: *used to be called Underneath* Zander was the new kid to the school. He had the attitude and he finally managed to have a group of friends, known as Gravity 5. But underneath the cool, confident guy Zander is. He just as insecure as Nelson is but maybe even lower than Nelson. Zander was good at pretending and forgetting the past and what happened to him in his last school.
1. Summary

Underneath

Zander was the new kid to the school. He had the attitude and he finally managed to have a group of friends, known as Gravity 5. But underneath the cool, confident guy Zander is. He is just insecure just as Nelson is. Zander was good at pretending and forgetting the past and what happened to him in his last school. Until a girl shows up from his old school and manage to bring out the old Zander. Zander is dating Molly, who just brings out the worst part of Zander. Stevie is Zander's best friend and realize how Zander feel and she see what's underneath Zander. Stevie just want to prove to Zander that he perfect and he doesn't need to change for Molly.


	2. Discovering Something Totally Unexpected

**Zander**

The day started like always, me staring at myself in my reflection checking my outfit. "Nope this won't work" I said to myself and changed my outfit again. I stopped changing and just stared at myself in the mirror. I really need to work out more. I shook my head and put my outfit. I grab my backpack and said bye to my family. I hopped into my car and drove all the way to Stevie's house. I leaned my head back and honked the horn. Stevie came in and hopped in the car. I drove all the way to school. I parked the car and I got out while Stevie got out to. I clicked the horn and put the shades walking into the school with Stevie. I see Nelson staring at Grace as usual. Kevin was staring at Molly. I shook my head and sat down between Kacy and Nelson. "What's up people" I said to them. "You know the same thing, Nelson just staring at Grace" Kacy replied while closing her makeup. I put a hand on Nelson shoulder. "Um Nelson why don't you go talk to Grace" I said to him and he just shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders. Molly and Grace walked up to our lunch table. "I guess we should say good luck to you" Molly stated to us. Stevie rolled her eyes. "I thought we weren't going to wish them good luck on the competition" Grace said in a confusing tone. "It's called sarcasm Grace" Molly huffed and walked away and Grace following quickly behind. "There goes my sunshine" Nelson sighed. "Focus people I know the theme for the competition for round 1" Kacy stated while standing up. "It's all about insecurities" Kacy said to them. "Oh I have the perfect song for that" Stevie claimed to everyone. Everyone got up and went to the band room. I went to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror and I didn't know what to do at this point. I heard someone coming in and I rushed into a stall. Tears falling down my cheeks, I bit my lip to stop from sobbing. It was Kevin and Nelson. "Do you think something up with Zander" I heard Nelson asked Kevin. "I don't know what you mean Nelson" Kevin said. "Well when we were going to talk about insecurities, Zander looked nervous" Nelson said and I cursed myself. Stupid Nelson he always has to be observant. Can't he stop for one second? And not notice for once.

**Stevie**

I walked into the band room with Kacey. She was humming to herself with a song. "Look Stevie" Kacey pointed at a journal that turns out to be Zander. Kacey started to open it and I grabbed it from her. "Kacey this is Zander it's personal" I said to her and she just shrugged her shoulders. Kevin and Nelson came back into the room without Zander. Without thinking, I quickly put the journal into my backpack. Kacey gave me a look and I ignored it. Zander showed up. "I'm here people lets rehearse" Zander announced and we all started practicing. "Movie night at my house" I asked everyone and everyone nodded at me. I noticed that Zander quickly left and I sighed to myself. "Need a ride" Kacey said to me and I nodded. I walked right by the Perfs and I noticed that Molly and Zander was talking to Molly. I felt my heart break in two. I don't know why. Zander and I are just friends nothing more. It's not like he like me back. I couldn't look away. Zander kissed Molly's cheek and I felt Kacey pulling me away. I blinked the tears away, so Kacey couldn't tell the pain but somehow she could still tell. "Come Stev, Zander hates Molly and who could blame him" Kacey said to me. "I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation" Kacey continued. "I mean Zander and Molly wouldn't even make a cute couple but you and Zander would" Kacey continued even more while driving. "One Kasey we are not going out and second how is that supposed to give me comfort" I said to her while she just shrugged her shoulders. I shook my head in frustration.


	3. Words Hurt like Knifes

**Zander**

After I pecked Molly's cheek, I left and went into my car and drove home. There it was my dad's car parked in the driveway. My stomach got tight and I felt myself feel queasy. I managed to get out of my car and locked it. I slowly opened the door and all I saw was Grace on the couch with glasses, her doing homework. "Hey Grace" I said to her and she looked up at me. "They upstairs, I believe so are arguing as usual. I think dad went into your room" Grace told me with a book up to her face. Grace is my little sister but by a few months. I walked upstairs to find my dad in my room. "What you looking for, dad" I asked him and he turned around. I knew he was high and I knew I should get out, like I was going to do that. It's my room not his. "I see you haven't lost any weight son" He told while getting in my face. I smelt alcohol on it as usual. I didn't know what to say. My mom came into my room. "Leave him alone Robert" My mom said to him and he ignored her. "You know you do need to exercise, look at those fat arms, you have a lot of fat" My dad stormed out of my room. My mom touched my shoulder. I looked at her and she walked out. I closed the door and I felt the tears fell from my eyes. I looked in the mirror and I fell onto the floor. The tears wouldn't stop. I heard footsteps enter my room and there stood Grace. She looked at me and grabbed me. We hugged each other. "Don't listen to him, Zander, he doesn't know anything" Grace told me with a small smile. "Your perfect just the way you are" Grace continued and she walked out of my room. "Don't change, Zander" She said and I closed the door again. I kept telling myself, I'm not fat, there's no way I could be. I was skinny, I always been. So why do I have fat. Oh yeah because of my lovely father. Was I crazy for thinking that? My phone rang and I looked at the caller I.D. It was Molly. I answered it. "Hello" I said to her. "Hey, look Zander, I want to talk to you about your outfits you been wearing and your weight" Molly commented to me. "What about it" I asked her. "You too fat, you need to lose weight" Molly stated bluntly at me and the tears fell down. I quickly hanged up the phone. I lay on my bed and curled up, crying into my pillow.

**Grace**

I listened to my brother's sobs and I felt my heart break. I knew it had something to do with Molly. I'm the only one who knows that Molly and Zander are dating. My brother isn't fat, he skinny and anyone who object to that. I couldn't bare to listen anymore. I walked to my room and finished up my homework. I walked back to Zander's room and knocked on the door. I opened the door and I saw him curled up against his pillow. He was sleeping. I walked over to him and whispered to him in his ear, I knew he would hear me. "You're perfect Zander. Just the way you are" I told him and I saw a small smile on his face. I left the room and I sighed. I walked downstairs and sat down and started eating dinner. My mom stared at me. "Zander is sleeping" I informed her. "Mom you can't keep dad here" I told her. "It's destroying Zander" I continued. "I know hunny" My mom said while rubbing her forehead. "You need to do it soon" I told her. After that it became silence and after I finished dinner, I got up and went back to my room. I put my glasses on and started finishing my book. I went to sleep and then I heard the alarm go off. I drag myself out of bed. Another day of acting dumb, another day pretending I don't like Nelson, another day pretending I don't like Gravity 5 when in reality I want to be in Gravity 5. I put my contacts on and did my hair. I practiced talking just how I talk at school. I have to act dumb; I don't know why I just have to.

**Kacey **

After I drop off Stevie, I drove home to see if my parents were home and of course nobody was home. I walked to my room and I started working on a song that we could use in the band competition. I hoped the band like it. After few hours working on it, I decided to go to bed. I closed my eyes and next thing I know my clock alarm goes off and I get up. I do my usual routine, brush my teeth, do my hair, and pick out my hair. I drove to school and I see Stevie looking upset. Everybody can tell she likes Zander more than a friend even a stranger could tell. "Hey Stev" I said to her and she smiled at me. "So have you seen Zander" She asked me and I could see her hands shaking. "Nope" I told her and we walked over to Nelson and Kevin which was talking about some video game. Boys, even though Kevin was talking about something, I couldn't help but think he was so cute when he gets excited. "Kevin did you see Zander today" I heard Stevie asked him. "Nope, but they serving pizza today" Kevin said with a huge smile on his face. That smile to fit him and I couldn't help but smile at that smile. "He's not coming today, he doesn't feel well today" Nelson said to us and we all walked to class together. I never thought I would get nervous with Kevin watching me or anything he does. I know Kevin like me, he always complement me on everything I do. It makes me feel really good; he even complemented me when I had braces and glasses. He made me feel beautiful and that was enough to make fall in love with him.


	4. Secrets,Fights

**~Zander~**

I managed to drag my feet off my bed and went downstairs to see my mom was gone and so was Grace. I walked over to the fridge and looked in and I found water bottle. I grabbed it and drank it before returning to my room. I looked at myself in the mirror and I heard my inner thoughts coming out. I grabbed my mirror and threw it down. It broke into pieces and I slowly started to pick it up. I accidently must have stabbed myself with the broken glass, and yet I didn't feel it in my skin. It kind of felt nice like the weight was taken off. I put some broken glass pieces in my draw and closed and locked the draw. I cleaned the rest of glass and put it in the trash bin. I crawled back into my bed, closing my eyes hoping when I wake up that I actually feel beautiful, but I knew it would be impossible because I'm not beautiful, I'm just an ugly monster. I know I should be at school, rehearsing with Gravity 5 but I'm not in the mood. I knew I would have to face my girlfriend Molly and I'm not ready for that fight that going to happen. My phone keeps ringing and finally I cracked and threw it against the wall, watching it crack. I looked at my wrists full of dried blood and scars that won't leave I knew it already. I got up from my bed and went into my bathroom and there I saw a scale. I weighed myself; I thought to myself, I need to lose more weight. I rushed back out of the bathroom and started exercising my but off, I needed to lose this weight and fast.

**~Stevie~ **

Today I was going to talk to Zander about him and Molly but he didn't show up to school because he felt sick, somehow I don't believe that for one bit. I did notice that Kacy was staring at Kevin extra-long today. Kevin and Kacy would totally make a cute couple, just stating that. I noticed that last week that Zander was complaining about his school picture from his other school and I got the yearbook. Kevin and I were staring at it during lunch and he was caught sneezing in the middle of the picture.

"Kevin, you do know that Zander and Molly is going out" I stated to him while his face change emotions and so did everyone else's face.

"Why in the world would he date her after everything she did to Kacy" Kevin told us while shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter because we are going to get back at him" Nelson suggested and I looked at him which earned me giving up Zander's old school yearbook to Nelson.

"So here's what we going to do" Nelson told all of us with a huge smile and we all high fived each other.

"The plan starts tomorrow" Nelson continued while leaning back in his seat and given a high five by Kevin. I just smiled at Kacy staring at Kevin and I could swear that she was drooling.

**~Kevin~ **

I was watching Kacy sing while I was playing my drums, we was in the band room where Gravity 5 meets each day, and we was rehearsing our brand new song without Zander. Since Zander wasn't there, they all wanted me to sing the part but I can't sing, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of Kacy. So instead I rapped the part, everybody enjoyed and with that I earned a high five from my best friend, Nelson, who plays keyboard. He is pretty awesome if I do say so and I do. While at lunch, I thought I saw Kacy stare at me but of course she wasn't, she is way out of my league, but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't try or does it. I think I am going to go for it whether Kacy Simons like it or not. So, be prepared Kacy Simon and the world.

~Next Day~

**~Zander~**

I looked myself in the mirror over and over again making sure my outfit looked amazing and I had to admit it did look amazing. I weighed myself again and I found out that I haven't lost any weight. I was so disappointed. I was really hoping I did lose the weight I needed to. I entered the school; I looked around there were pictures of my last school picture all over the school. Everybody was laughing. I stormed up to Gravity 5 table.

"What is this" I screamed at them. I wanted the truth. They had to be responsible for this getting out.

"Oh Zander that's you, we know you dating Molly, no need to hide it" Stevie spit it out with an attitude and I just stormed away from that table and went to the bathroom. I hear someone coming in the bathroom and I quickly ran to a stall. I hear couple of guys laughing about my picture.

"I can't believe we actually thought Zander Robbins we're cool" Cody the captain of the football team stated to his fellow player on the team. As soon as I made sure they were gone. I crawled out of the bathroom stall and right there. I slit my arms more hoping for it to bleed more. How could Gravity 5 do that to me? I walked out the bathroom and Stevie stopped me and pulled me to our lunch table.

"Why guys" I asked them, hoping no one could see my interior breaking. Zander Robbins is supposed to be the cool, confident guy but not insecure about anything.

"Dude you didn't tell us about you and Molly" Kevin said with his arms crossed against his chest.  
"Guess what Grace doesn't even know and this is why you insist on ruining my life" I yelled at them and stormed out of the table and ran past everyone and outside of the school.

"Hey you okay" I heard this girl asked me and I just shrugged to her and sat down on a bench. She joined me.

"I saw what happened back there" The girl continued to speak to me and I sit there not speaking to her.

"By the way my name is Penelope Green but everybody calls me Penny" She introduced herself and I kind of smile.

"I'm Zander Robbins" I replied to her with a smile. "I know who you are, you in Gravity 5, I love you guys more than the Perfs" Penny complimented me which caused me to blush. I just hoped that she didn't notice.

"Thanks, Penny" I said to her and got up ready to leave. "Wait, Zander" Penny walked in front of me. "Yes Penny" I told her with a small smile. "You're Perfect Zander Robbins" Penny whispered to me while leaving me. I felt a huge smile on my face while I watch Penny walk away. Penny turned around and smiled at me. I waved at her and she waved back.

**~Stevie~**

I couldn't contain my anger when I spitted out that Zander was dating Molly. After I saw that, I somehow saw the pain in Zander's eyes. I don't think anyone else noticed because Nelson and Kevin gave each other high fives. Kacey was too busy staring at Kevin to even pay attention. I saw Zander enter the band room and I saw him get his guitar out. I walked over to him and he looked up at me. "Um hey Zander, look I'm sorry" I said to him and Zander just stared at me. "I was way out of line" I continued to ramble because all Zander is doing is just staring at me. "Stevie, stop I forgive you" Zander said while playing his guitar and I just started smiling. "Shouldn't we start rehearsing" He said to me while smiling a little bit. I could tell it was forced. "Yeah we should" I replied and we all sang together and after rehearsal, we all decided to go to Kacey house for the sleepover. "Hey Kacey where is your parents" I asked her and she shrugged. "Probably on a business trip" Kacey stated to me, while it seem that it wasn't bothering her. Kevin was sitting next to Nelson, who was next to Kacey, then it was me and lastly Zander was next to me. "Well let's play truth or dare" I suggested to the rest of Gravity 5, they all agreed. "Kacey truth or dare" I asked her and she smiled slightly. "Truth" She answered and I smiled hugely. "Do you like Kevin more than a friend" I asked her and that got Kevin to stare at her. "Yeah I do" Kacey answered with the biggest smile and Kevin smiled back at her hugely. "Stevie truth or dare" Kacey asked me. "Dare" I told her with the biggest smirk on my face. "You have to walk around with no top on for the rest of night" Kacey dared me with the biggest smirk on her face. "Deal" I said and taken my shirt off to reveal my bra. After a while, the game was over, Kevin was making out with Kacey, Nelson actually asked Grace out on a date, and then Zander we found out that Zander has a sister and me I was still in my bra and pants. We were watching a scary movie well I should me and Zander was. He had this look in his eyes that made my heart beat ten times faster than I could ever think it was possible. "Why you dating Molly" I blurted at him and he looked shocked about the question. "Because she nice and I like her a lot Stevie" He informed me. "She is not nice Zander" I told him while standing up. "She's nice to me but not you guys and I don't see how it is any of your business" He said while standing up to. "Gosh Stevie I don't need this" Zander continued and packed up his stuff and left Kacey's house. I didn't move or anything. I just stood there shocked about the fight Zander and I had. "Stevie, you fine" I heard Kacey asked me and I just nodded. "It is fine, Molly is totally wrong for him anyway" I stated to them. "Who is right for him you" Kevin asked me and I glared at him and he backed off. "I'll see you guys later" I told them, while I go to one of Kacey's guest bedroom and I locked the door and slid down against the bedroom. Tears fell from my eyes.

~Nelson~

This sleepover was really fun until Stevie and Zander started fighting and I saw a slight cut mark. Is it just my imagination or were there cut marks. Of course I didn't mention it to anyone until I'm sure about it. I don't want to accuse Zander of being a cutter with no proof and not being sure. There just no way that Zander is a cutter, he's confident and cool, he has no reason to cut himself or does it. I was talking on the phone with Grace. We were talking a lot, which is funny and found out that she was actually very smart. It was so easy for me to talk to her on the phone rather than at school, when she was hanging out with Molly. Stevie totally like Zander more than a friend, it's so obvious to everyone well not everyone, if you know who I am talking about. Zander likes Stevie I just know it. I was about to say something to Kacey and Kevin but they were making out. I rolled my eyes and headed to the guest bedroom to sleep. That's when I heard sobbing. I crawled out of my room and went next door and I knocked. "Stevie it's me Nelson" I told her and she opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy. Stevie had been crying probably since the fight between her and Zander. "Are you okay" I asked her and Stevie just shook her head. "I really like him Nelson" Stevie replied and wiped her tears away. "He just a guy I can get over him in no time, I just know it" Stevie continued and wiped her tears away and slapped a smile on her face. I didn't say anything while she kept rambling on and on. "I mean I can get any guy I want" She continued and stared at me. "Right" She asked me and I nodded at her. The thing is I want Stevie to fight more for Zander. "I don't need Zander, we are not friends anymore" She stated to me. That's going to big issue considering all of us are in Gravity 5, it going to caused drama. "You guys are going to work this out" I told her. "No we not Nelson, Zander hate me and I hate him" Stevie said to me with a harsh tone. There was no way those two would hate each other, it's not possible.

~Grace~

I watched my brother; Zander enter the room with tears on his face. I immediately got off the couch. "Stevie and I aren't friends anymore" He stated to me and he went into the kitchen and grabbed some water. "What happened" I asked him, I already heard about the fight from Nelson. "Stevie hates the fact I'm going out with Molly, she believe I don't belong with her" Zander said and scoffed. The truth is that the fact I'm Molly's best friend doesn't mean that I think her and Zander are good together because they are not good together but who am I to tell my brother who he should date. Stevie is right but Zander would never admit. "Zander, Molly does make you break down more than anyone else" I told him while I put my hand on his shoulder. "Yesterday Molly was very upset about something, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with you. Believe me Molly hurts you more than anyone else" I continued on a ramble and Zander walked upstairs to his room and I was downstairs alone and continued reading my book. My phone ring and I answered it. It was Molly. Here I go again; I wasn't in the mood to talk to her, in fact I was never in the mood.

"Hey Molls" I said to her and I felt myself about to yawn. "What's up Molls" I continued to reply. "I heard that Stevie was dissing me" Molly told me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "Really what you going to do about it" I asked her innocently. I knew Molly plans were extreme and getting back at whoever insulted her is important to her. I really do believe that Molly needs to fix her life and soon. "I'm thinking about revealing one of her secrets to the whole school" Molly told me. "Don't you think that a little bit evil" I told her in my innocent tone. "She dissed me Grace nobody gets away with it" She told me and it was true last time someone dissed her, they ended being hanged on a flagpole.


End file.
